Wicked Games
by Meybell
Summary: When her eyes met his, full of lust, she licked her lips and turned her back to him, shaking her ass slightly and taking her ripped top. He knew he wanted her, and that meant he was going to have her.


_Inspired by "Wicked Games", by The Weeknd_

**Wicked Games**

_I left my girl back home_

_I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never fucking know that_

Only the street lamps lightened up the dark streets, letting him know where he was heading to. He wanted no taxi, the anger on his blood screamed for relief and he could only get it by using his body. And until the moment he could use it in the way he wanted, walking was the second choice.

Strip bars were already a second house for him. The smell of sex, the sweat, the moans, the loud music and the erotic dances, that was what his mind was begging for. He didn´t care that his girlfriend would cry herself to sleep that night or that his parents were worried because he wasn´t answering their calls. Cato grew teaching himself that he should give no fucks about the people around him. People were to be used, and in that moment, there was nothing he wanted more than to let one of those hot women use and abuse him as much as possible.

_Let me see you dance_

_I love to watch you dance_

_Take you down another level_

_Get you dancing with the Devil_

The lights looked more like flashes, colorful flashes sending his body signs that the moment he was looking for was close. His eyes wandered around, trying to find the one to relief his anger and need for a touch. The owner of the club was familiarized with Cato, so he didn´t bother to ask if he wanted help to choose. It wouldn´t be hard, he had a very specific taste.

There were women bouncing on men laps, rubbing their full, barely covered breasts on their faces and turning them on with dirty whispers and moans and pleasurable touches. Cato felt his blood rush down to his member when he saw her, dancing alone to the crowd of men watching her. When her eyes met his, full of lust, she licked her lips and turned her back to him, shaking her ass slightly and taking her ripped top. He knew he wanted her, and that meant he was going to have her.

_These fucking eyes that I'm staring at_

_Let me see that ass_

_Look at all this cash_

_And I emptied out my cards, too_

_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

He watched her slowly leaning down and coming back with a smirk. Her breasts were round and Cato was almost sure they would fit perfectly on his hands, just like her lips on his. He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to one of the rooms in the house. The men left behind, sitting on their chairs and shouting disgusting comments, complained angrily for their stripper being taken away, but the woman didn´t jerk his hand away and let him take her. Cato looked down at her when they reached to the room and pushed her against the wall.

"You name," he asked for, staring at her emerald eyes. The girl – she didn´t look like a woman at all – smirked and pulled her arms around his neck, stroking his hair.

"Wouldn´t you like to know?" and oh, yeah, he did. He wanted to know the name of that pretty face, with such a sinful body. He cupped her breast over her black bra and squeezed it softly, attacking her neck with his lips and sucking hard on it. The girl moaned under her breath and tilted her head back, digging her nails on his shoulders. "Clove…" she whispered.

He nods and digs his nails on her waist. She was practically naked in front of him, only wearing her black underwear and high heels and that slutty makeup. But unlike the other sluts there, he likes that makeup on her face. Her freckles and the makeup mixed – the red lipstick and the blue eye shadow – gave her a young, naughty look which turned him on so hard.

"I want you," he growled on her neck, where his lips and teeth were already leaving bruises and marks. It seemed painful, but the way she clung on him proved that she was enjoying it very much.

In the following minutes, the door of the room was locked and both of them were lying on the bed. Their clothes were scattered on the floor. Clove´s panties were ripped apart by Cato´s teeth and his boxers were kissed and squeezed over by her hungry mouth and hands. The lights were turned off, so they could barely see ocher and would focus on the sensations each other´s bodies were causing on them.

_Bring your love, baby, I could bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs, baby, I could bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here_

_I got my scars right here_

Cato liked to tease, and Clove liked to pay it back. As he played with the tip of his member – already involved by the condom - on her entrance, her nails dig on his back and scratched it, leaving the blood trickle down. He doesn´t feel any pain at all, the mystery pills she gave him make his vision blurry and his member grow harder.

He finally plunges on her, making the girl scream in both pleasure and pain. He gives her no time to adjust and sinks inside her as deep as he can go. She moans and closes her eyes shut, kissing him roughly and biting his lower lip. And he growls against her lips, feeling her walls tightening around him. She is close and so is he, but there is something Cato wants to hear before cumming.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight (only for tonight) Even though you don't love me_

_Ohhh Ohhh..._

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you what I need, I'll Give you all of me_

_(Even though you don't love me)_

_Ohhh... oh..._

"Cato. That´s my name and I wa-ant to hear you moan it," he whispers in her ear. The girl nods frantically and he thrusts inside her, moving out and in again and again until she is screaming is name at the top of her lungs "Say that you love me," is his second order. He can see, between the dark, in her face that she is about to come, but he needs to hear it, even if she lies. Cato doesn´t care, he wants to pretend she really is his and not just a whore he is paying to sleep with.

And when she does say "I love you" he cums violently inside her. Clove comes right after him, grinning widely and kissing his mouth passionately. And he forgets everything is fake. He forgets that girl will never be his and that the next day she will be fucking someone else. He forgets about the crying girlfriend thinking about him and the worried parents trying to find their son. He forgets about everything and as he falls asleep on that stranger´s arms, Cato convinces himself that he loves her too.


End file.
